The light of the dark
by pexbirdo
Summary: This stoy is about a goth guy who never gets what he deserves... T rating because of some swearing and some violen and graohical scenes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

How could people like the sun? I mean it's bright and glaring. And it gives you awful headaches. It's rays beat down on you and it kinda' hurts your head. And why on earth would anyone want brown skin? It looks weird if you ask me. Plus you can see everything, so its not very good for a lot of things.

However the dark is much better. You cant see a thing with out a light! You can hide and sneak around. You can be your self and no one will ever see you! How good is that? Plus the moon can't give you head aches. No one is around and the world is yours to live in.

Well this is what I think any way.

_Note from author: Sorry this is sooooooooo short the story begins next chapter. _


	2. When 2 haters become lovers

You may be thinking this is going to be a lovely evening read before bed. Well let me tell you it won't be. Now on with the story:

**A day in my eyes**

Pex walked slowly out of the door. His long black hair sleekly followed him in the gentle breeze. Nothing was going to stop him, nothing. No one can stop him from being what he was, no one.

His long leather jacket filled with air and blew behind him as he stepped slowly away from his mother's house. His mascara smeared as he began crying. His dry and cold tears slid down his frozen face. Things were stopping him and people were stopping him from being what he was. Nothing compared to the hatred and anger he received daily. This is why he only went out at night. If he went out in daylight he would be seen and everything would kick off again as it had so many times before.

His tears began to stop as he told him self in his head, ' Stop it! Things can only get better'. Little did he no that no such luck would occur on his part. Things were going to get much worse. Much, much worse. To his dismay he found this out quicker than he would have wished but still, he didn't want to know any way.

As he walked his footsteps became silent, as did his breath, he wanted to keep as lower profile as he could. Tonight he was going to the lake. When he left the house no one ever knew where he would go. He just walked. As he approached the park he heard footsteps.

"Oh no! Not again!" he said as he stopped and turned round. As he looked he saw a dog walker and a poodle going for a late night walk.

"Phew!" he said to him self in a relieved tone, "That was too close for comfort."

As he turned around and began walking he saw the lake ahead. Its water's shimmered gently in the moonlight and it's slow and calming ripples seemed to invite him closer. He took the invitation and began a slow jog. He was early. He soon realized this and sat down on the closest bench to begin his wait. No one knew who he met or what he did on his walks except him and the person he was waiting for.

"Boo!" a female voice shouted from behind him. Now you'd expect some one to be scared after an incident like that. He instead got up, walked behind the bench and grabbed the person who was there.

"Hi darling!" he whispered. As he did so he moved forward and put his lips on hers. As he did so he heard give out a little giggle. He then opened his mouth a little wider and they both gave a passionate kiss to the other. As they did this they feel onto the bench. Pex on the bottom the female on top. They both giggled as Pex removed his top half of clothing with great difficulty and the woman took off her top. Pex then removed the female's bra carefully as she giggled. They both laughed again. They kissed and then began full on snogging.

They had a game of tonsil tennis, then Pex said quietly, "Shall we?"

"Yes!" replied the female. Pex un did his fly and then slipped his penis up the woman's skirt as she took off the thong. When the woman had done this Pex thrust his penis into the woman's virgina. Sounds like 'oooh' and ahhh' can be heard coming from the two as their sex gets more and more passionate.

Suddenly. Some one shouts, "Kristy! What have I told you about hanging around with that sick goth? GET HERE NOW!!!!"

_Note from the author: The digimon come next chapter so don't worry. Please review! I'm sorry the chapters are so short longer one's are coming! Please don't put about this story is gross in you review either because I know, I wrote it to be gross!!_


	3. The truth about the truth

Note from author: I put the character differences in at the beginning because a lot of things change, don't worry!

The truth behind the truth 

Kristy shot up immediately. As she did this she managed to put her thong and her shirt back on. Pex put his penis back into his boxers and zipped up his fly. He then stood up.

"Go home now Kristy! I've got a score to settle with this thing," The man said. The man then saw a loose railing that had fallen off a near by fence. He picked it up and began walking menacingly towards Pex. Pex knew what would happen and tried to back up. Unfortunately he backed into a hedge. He was trapped. As the man got closer and closer Pex wished everything was, like it was two years ago.

Two years ago him and Kristy had first met. They fell in love instantly and became engaged. At this time Kristy lived with her mom and was also a goth. But unfortunately her mom died in a car crash, so she went to live with her dad. Her dad on the other hand hated goth's and made Kristy stop being one. This broke Pex's heart. After a big row he had with her dad, Kristy's dad had a hate for him as well. Since then they had lived in secrecy of their love. Kristy's dad had seen them many times kissing and snogging. But never shagging. This was now only going to make things worse. They had shagged before but Kristy's dad had never seen them.

As Kristy's dad approached Pex noticed something in the sky. It looked like it was a black were wolf. 'But that's stupid. There is no such thing as were wolf,' he thought to him self. After this thought Kristy's dad was only 5 feet away.

Suddenly a huge black creature leaped in front on Pex. "Desolate claw!" the creature shouted. Pex then saw what looked like pieces of data flying through the air and hitting Kristy's dad. This how ever only knocked him back. He soon began approaching again.

Just after this series of events the were wolf creature Pex had seen just before barged into the other creature, pushing it onto the floor. "Kaizer Nail!" the were wolf shouted suddenly. Then what looked like claws shot towards Kristy's dad. They hit him square in the chest. Peirceing hisz skin and making him bleed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kristy's dad shouted. He then turned around and began running full pelt into the city. In the distance you could hear his distant cries of: "What mad trick did that kid just pull?! He gets wierder every day!"

Pex then stepped out of the hedge and began walking towards the two creatures.

As he did the big black one shot up onto his legs and siad, "what insolate foul is this big cat?"

"Actually I am a wolf I'll have you know and what do you mean. I am this digi destined digimon!" The were eolf shouted back.

"Wrong again wolf boy it is I who is this tamer's digimon!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Pex butted in, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? For starters who are you and what do you meen u are my digimon? Whats a digimon?"

"Im Cyberdramon!" the big black creature said, "But you can call me Cy!"

" And I am Shadowweregarurumon!" the wolf stated, " but you can call me Shadow!"

"We are digimon. Digital monsters!" the pair said together. "and every now and again a digimon gets chosen to be with a human," they both continued, "You are lucky enough to have me as your digimon!".

"No I'm his digimon!" Cy stated quite dramatically.

"I think you will find that is me actually!" Shadow replied angrily.

As the pairs argument raged and became more and more heated two balls of light fell down from the sky. They both fell into one og Pex's hands.

"What the fuck?" Pex stated.

"They are d-powers," the two told Pex. "You get one for you're digimon" They then finished with.

"Well it looks like you're both m digimon so shut up arguing and lets go home," Pex said wearily.

"OK!" the pair exclaimed joyfully.

"Shadowweregarurumon di-digivolve to Shadowgabumon," Shadow said quietly.

"Cyberdramon di-digivolve into Monodramon," Cy then repeated with a few alterations.

The trios foot steps were loud compared to Pex's on his own. 'Now how do I get you two into the house with out being seen?' Pex thought to him self.

_Note from author: I hope you like and please review!_


	4. The elders become deceased

_Note from the author: This part is all about Kristy. Enjoy!_

**The elders become deceased part 1: The next to fulfil their destiny**

Kristy ran home crying. She knew her dad was going to hurt Pex she just didn't know how. This had happened before but not on this scale. And this time she was making a stand.

As she ran down her street she saw her house. It's bright red door shone in the moon light and the light in the up stairs bath room was on. As she entered she ran up stairs and dived straight into her wardrobe. She pulled out the few goth clothes she had left and put them on. Along with a new bra been as she hadn't put hers on after her dad came. _(Note from the author: Pex's top still lay on the floor next to it as well). _She got out her make up box and covered her face in white powder. She then put a red stripe of face paint on top and along the line of her eyes. She then tried to leave the house.

"And where do you think you're going young lady after all that. And you've put those stupid clothes back on take them off at once!" her dad said as he entered the house.

"No I won't!" Kristy exclaimed. As she said this she went to slap her father. Unfortunately for her he caught her arm and punched in the jaw. This blow knocked her over. Suddenly her father noticed what he'd done and began crying. He went to help her but suddenly some thing flew in front of him.

"Oh no you don't you big bully!" it said. As it did it kicked Kristy's dad. This blow winded him. He then began running. Out of the house just as he did when Cy and Shadow attacked him. His cries of pain became harder and harder to hear as he ran towards the park.

As he ran Kristy got back up. She looked at the creature which looked like a dragon to her.

"Thank you," she whispered to the beast.

"It's ok; I will protect you with my life Kristy. As you are my tamer I have to. I want to," Said the beast.

"Erm… ok," Kristy replied. As she said this Kristy's d-power came down and she caught it. "I've seen these before in the news papers. I guess this means you are my digimon?" Kristy asked the digimon.

"Yep you got it in one. I am Devidramon. But you can call me Devi," Devidramon told her.

"Ok!" Kristy replied enthusiastically.

**The elders become deceased part 2: A loved and an unloved become goners**

_Note from the author: This part is now about Kristy's dad and Pex_

Kristy's dad first went to a shop. In the shop he bought a pen and some paper. He had only decided what to do with it the minute before he bought it. 'This will teach that no good goth boy a thing or two!' he had thought to him self. As he paid he grabbed the bag containing his goods and left with out collecting his change. As he walked down the deserted paths of the park he began writing his short and not very sweet letter on the paper. The letter read: You have ruined everything. Leave or be haunted for the rest of you're life! He tore off the piece of paper he had written the note on and picked up a rock. He scrunched the letter up onto the rock and carried it in his hand.

As he approached Pex's house he saw Pex just going to bed. Pex had managed to get his mum in the kitchen to make him snack so that he good take his digimon up stairs. Just as he came down the stairs and his mom was carrying his snack to him Kristy's dad threw the rock. It sailed through the air swiftly and went crashing through the window. As it went into the living room it hit Pex's mom in the temple, killing her instantly. Pex saw his mom die in front of his eyes. He instantly began crying as he bent down to check her pulse. Kristy's dad however was un aware he had just killed Pex's mom.

Pex rang 999 and got an ambulance to come. As he did he looked out of the window and saw Kristy's dad laughing, he knew he had thrown the rock. Pex went to the kitchen and got his gun out of the draw. He then went out side.

"You sick and evil man!" Pex screamed through his tears.

"What you're crying 'cause I broke your window grow up!" Kristy's dad said evilly.

"NO!" replied Pex, "That stone has hit and killed my mother!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kristy's dad said in horror.

"And now it's you're turn to die!" Pex replied. BANG! Pex shot Kristy's dad in the chest. He then bled to death. Pex then called Cy. He told him, "Take the gun and hide it. Then you and Shadow hide in the park. I'll come and find you tomorrow," He only just managed to say the words through his crying and despair.

He then rang Kristy and told her the bad news. However she was only bothered about Pex's mother and she came over with Devi straight away.

_Note from the author: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm sorry this story has gone so quick but I'm still only writing the end of the beginning. Stay tuned for much more adventure and exitment!_


	5. The sorrow and the love

_Note from the author: Thank you for your support and please keep reading and reviewing people! This section is now back with Kristy._

**The sorrow and the love**

"My dad is dead," Kristy told Devi.

"Oh dear," Devi said through his teeth because really he was jumping with joy inside. His long black tail swung like a dogs because of his joy. He didn't want to be nasty or anything to any one but in his mind Kristy's dad's death was for the better.

"No matter, I wont miss him so…" Kristy replied trying to unnecessarily cheer Devi up. She then headed for the door with Devi close behind.

"Oh no!" Kristy stated.

"What"

"It will take ages to walk to Pex's now because the park will be shut!"

"What do you think my wings are for? Show? Get on and we'll fly!" With that Kristy did exactly as Devi said and he took off immediately.

"The town looks soooo pretty from up here!" Kristy all most yelled.

"Hmm… The digital world is better if you ask me."

"The digital world?"

"Yep, that's where all digimon live."

"Cool! Can we go some time?"

"Maybe, but there is a war on at the moment so its dangerous."

"A war?"

"Yes the deva's have attacked many towns and now the digimon are fighting back. And hard."

"Oh dear," Kristy said with a big sigh. "There's Pex's house, it's time to land!" Kristy exclaimed.

"PEX UP HERE!!!" Kristy shouted.

Pex had been with the police explaining what had happened with a few minor alterations for why Kristy's dad had been shot. He then looked up and saw a huge dragon coming down to land with Kristy on it's back.

"Oh my fucking go you've got a digimon to!" Pex exclaimed.

"I guess that means you have on as well then?" Kristy replied.

"Well not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have 2!"

"You greedy bastard!"

"Well let's see them then!" Kristy said excitedly.

"OK!" Pex replied. He then ran up stairs to get his digimon. Considering his mom had just died he was surprisingly happy. He literally flew into his room.

"GUYS MY GIRLFREIND HAS A DIGIMON AS WELL!!!!!!" Pex shouted.

"COOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!" The pair screamed while rushing past Pex and nearly falling down the stairs. Pex followed quickly in pursuit. He shot at the door to the three digimon meeting and greeting each other. He then walked over to Kristy and gave her an extremely passionate kiss.

"We can finally be happy together" Kristy said relieved they could kiss freely.

"Yes I'm just sad mom had to loose her life for it" Pex said sadly.

And with that they kissed once more.

_Note from the author: Sorry it's so short but I have to get the short and sweet parts out of the way for longer and more exited parts to come! Please review and I hope you enjoy reading my story. I enjoy writing it so I thank you for reading it!_


	6. The plan goes to plan the wrong way

Note from the author: Sorry that last chapter was sooooooooo short! This chapter will be short as well but the one after will be long I promise! WARNING!!! This chapter contains a graphical sex scene at the beginning.

The plan goes to plan the wrong way 

When the police and the ambulance had left the three digimon and the two lovers entered the house Pex's mother used to occupy. Pex showed Kristy and Devi the house and showed the digimon to the spare room. This is where they would be sleeping for the night and hiding if there was trouble. The room had lime green wallpaper all over the walls and a bright pink carpet. The wallpaper had yellow borders at the top and at the bottom. In the border were oranges. Pex often wondered what persesed his mom to put this wallpaper up, however the digimon seemed to like it been as they were all black and had always lived in darkness. There was one light in the room, which shone brightly and made the walls look even brighter.

"This is where you guys will sleep, me and Kristy will be up the stairs, bedroom on the right. But please don't disturb us we have some things to do," Pex told the digimon while giggling with Kristy at the last sentence. He then walked out of the room closely followed by Kristy. They went up the stairs and into the bedroom on the right. This room was Pex's. The walls were black and all his soft furnishings were bright red. Over all of the walls were posters of Pex's favorite bands. These consisted of: My Chemical Romance, Marilyn Manson and Evanescence. In the center of the room was his 4-poster double bed, and the right of this were his guitar and bass guitar.

"I've waited soooo long for you to sleep in this bed with me!" Pex told Kristy.

"I've waited soooo long for the chance to. I love you so much Pex and finally our sex can be where it's supposed to be. In a bed!" Kristy replied.

"Hell ye!" Pex yelled ending the conversation. The pair then undressed each other but firstly took off their shoes and socks them selves. Kristy first took off her top. Pex then took off her bra for her and in the process felt her rather large boobs. Then Pex took off his top. Kristy then assisted him in taking off his trousers. Pex then took off her skirt. Kristy then stuck one of her hands down Pex's boxers and felt his dick. She then took off his boxers with her other hand. They then both let out a giggle of sexual pleasure. Pex then took off Kristy's thong for her. When the thong was on the floor he licked his index and middle fingers. He then shoved them up Kristy's virgina. Kristy then let out a huge "AHH!!!!!!" oh pleasure. Her orgasm had already begun. They then collapsed on the bed. Pex faced the end of the bed and Kristy faced the other way. Kristy then grabbed Pex's already erected penis and put it in her mouth. Pex then let out his own cry of the pleasure, "OHH!!!!!" Pex then began licking Kristy's virgina. Both their orgasms became great and they were now having so much pleasure it was unbelievable. Pex then got up and Kristy followed him. He walked into his en-suite and turned on the shower. Kristy then literally walked into him and snogged him then and there. Pex then wrapped his arm around Kristy's arse and thrust his penis into her virgina once again. Kristy then lent back to increase their pleasure. It worked. The shower was now at a reasonable temperature so they stepped into it. Kristy backed into a corner to allow Pex to move his dick in and out freely. Pex took her offer and did just that. Both of them enjoyed what became more and more passionate sex as the night went on. They began at 9pm and finished at half past 11pm. They then both retreated to bed. Absolutely knackered. They didn't put any night clothing on and just fell asleep in each other arms.

_Note from the author: If you were wondering why the digimon didn't hear or any thing like that, it is because they feel asleep almost instantly after Pex and Kristy had left._

At about 3 o'clock in the morning the digimon awoke with a start. Pex and Kristy hadn't heard but they had. Some one had forced the front door open. They all dove into the hiding place Pex had shown them the evening before. They heard the entrants walk past the room and go up the stairs. They then heard some one shout, "Wake up police! Pex McKragor you are under the arrest for the murder of Jacob Kilop. You do not have to say anything but any thing you do say may be used in court against you."

Pex awoke abruptly. He had heard what the policeman had said and just before he did he felt his body being wrenched out of his bed he told Kristy, "I'm going to jail, tomorrow evening come for me I'll hang a hanky out of my cell window. We'll then go o the digimon. Cy is taking us. Bring all the digimon with you and come in my car. OK?" Kristy made a humming noise to reply as a yes. Pex was then yanked out of bed and had some of his clothes thrown at him. He was told to get dressed. He did so and when he had he was taken to the police station and put in his cell. However Kristy had only got up as soon as the police had left. She got dressed and went into the digimon's room.

"It's safe for us now guys but Pex has been taken. Tomorrow we go on our rescue mission!" Kristy told the digimon. After the night she had had before she wasn't giving Pex up that easily. 'This means war!' she thought to her self, 'And I wont loose. I can't loose'.


	7. The new plan

**The new plan part 1: The cage**

Pex walked slowly down the dark corridor. His hand hurt from where the guard had pulled him by his cuffs. His wrists where a bright red and throbbed painfully. His hands were on his waistline. He tried to drop them down but he couldn't because of the cuffs. His knew clothing was completely a fashion disaster as some women say. It was a bright orange and looked ridiculous. His hair totally clashed with it and it looked like a retarded freak had spewed on him because it was covered in green and yellow patches. His new footwear was just as unpleasant. He had to wear these huge things some people all boots that looked awful. Mind you he wouldn't be wearing them for long because in about 12 hours he would be leaving for the digital world. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could or would stop him.

"Could you please stop pulling on my cuffs you're hurting my wrists look they are red!" Pex pleaded to the guard who was taking him to his cell.

"No you criminal you deserve it!" The guard replied.

"Fucker!" Pex murmured under his breath.

"I heard that you little shit bag now shut up and get walking!" The guard shouted ending the conversation.

Pex's cell finally came. It's dark and dingy walls made Pex think of his bedroom. This comforted him in a way as he felt at home some how. It had a bed hanging off the wall on chains and a toilet in what looked like a cupboard. It had a small window facing the north side of the building. Pex stepped into his cell and as soon as he had the guard slammed the door shut.

"Now dick head this is where you'll live for the next 25 years. There will be no sex in here so don't start missing your girlfriend it will only make things worse. Mind you what do I care about you I mean you are scum of the earth," the guard told Pex.

"Fine!" Pex said defiantly.

With that the guard shut the little slit in the door that he opened to talk to him through. Pex sighed and sat on his bed. All he could do now was wait and hope. Wait and hope that Kristy would be able to get him out. And that she would have the ingenuity to bring the right equipment. How he hoped.

The new plan part 2: Kristy get ready 

_Note from the author: This part is now back to Kristy! Enjoy!_

Kristy firstly got the key to Pex's shed. She went into and got out a chain saw. 'My arms aren't going to break the bars on his cell but this should' Kristy thought. She then made sure the cover was on securely and threw it into Pex's car's boot. She then got the digimon ready and packed food, drinks and clean clothes for both of them. She also packed some condoms because the digital world didn't seem like the best place to get pregnant been as Pex does like his sex. She then put it all into a bag. Then she too had to wait. She couldn't and wouldn't fail Pex. If she did… She didn't wont to think about it… Nothing would upset her as much as that. Nothing.

_Note from the author: Sorry this is another short chap but as I said earlier in the story I have to get the short ones out of the way first!' _


End file.
